


Wanted: A Way to the Show

by Longcat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Human!Charlie, Human!Strong, Mallout, Mallout!AU, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Mallout story in which Cait complains, Strong says no to her, and Charlie casually curses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted: A Way to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Mallout Au brought to you by @60-minuteman and @valencock at Tumblr.

“Come on Strong, please?” the red head whined louder trying to get an answer, preferably the answer she wanted.

He turned to face her, his bulky body overshadowed her small frame. A frown etched into his face, “Cait, aren't you still banned from that venue? Besides I'll be here that night.” he waved his arm at the room around them, indicating his stance on the issue.

She sighed heavily and flopped onto the bar stool nearest him. “No, I'm just not old enough to get into this one. Stupid age limits.” She actually had been banned from the location in question, but the ban was lifted a few weeks ago, just in time for her to hear about the three band punk show. Cait was still just 19, and the venue was listing the show as a 21 plus, meaning she couldn't get in, at least not without an older chaperone or a fake ID. “Then can you at least get me one of the cards you confiscated?” He didn't get the chance to answer her ridiculous question.

“Ah fuck no girly. If the giant did that, I'd have to can his sorry ass. And he's been a damn good bloke to have around.” Charlie leaned on the bar counter. There weren't many other customers at this time of day, just the sad drunks, and a few folks in business suits. Cait had the afternoon off from the mall, and Charlie let her hang out as long as she didn't cause trouble or start any fights. Like Strong, he had a bit of a soft spot for the girl, she reminded him a lot of himself. “So the hell you need a fakey for?” 

Scowling at the British bartender, she rolled her eyes. He annoyed her, but most people annoyed her. “I want to go to the show Friday night, but it's 21 and up. Strong says you got him sitting here babysitting drunks.” Cait had been one of those drunks that her friend had watched over and on a few occasions had slept it off on his couch. 

“Wait, that the punk show with the fucking Sex Pistol cover?” He had a crazy eyed grin as he leaned across the counter getting closer to invading her personal space, “Come with me, we can show those fucking chavs a what for in the pit.” 

OK maybe he was less annoying than the others. She returned the crazy smile glad to get the chance to go after all. Strong shook his head, he felt sorry for anyone else that was going to the show now.


End file.
